


Seven Days of Interrogation

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Choking, Glove Kink, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Leather Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: This fic contains NON CON, DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED!Cora has been captured by The First Order, Kylo and Hux use very interesting torture methods to get the information they need.This fic is just pure porn





	1. Chapter 1

Interrogation 

Chapter 1

Cora’s P.O.V

I’d been captured by The First Order and was now being held in an interrogation chamber. They finally had me after chasing me for so long. I dreaded to think how they would kill me, I knew it would be painful and inhumane. At least I would see Ben again, even if it wasn’t the best circumstances. The door opened but not to the famed and feared Kylo Ren or General Hux but instead two stormtroopers and an officer. I guess I wasn’t quite as special then. I took a deep breath, relaxing against the metal frame. Bring on the torture. They could do what they liked to me, I wasn’t going to tell them a thing. I’d die before I gave up any information. 

“We’re hoping you’ll make this easy for all of us, including yourself. All you have to do is answer a few questions for us,” the officer explained.  
I remained silent. They could do their worst. My mouth was staying shut. The officer sighed, coming to the conclusion that I was going to be difficult.   
“Fine. We’ll have to resort to other methods to get our answers from you instead,” he continued.  
I smiled almost smugly. The officer nodded to the stormtroopers who proceeded to remove their gloves. One of them cracked their knuckles. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. This was going to be too easy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay back against the metal frame, breathing heavily and doing my best to ignore the pain. They’d torn out my fingernails, broken a finger, beat me black and blue but I still hadn’t said a word. I might have cried and screamed but I didn’t betray my cause. A sense of pride filled me. The officer was fuming, getting more and more frustrated every time another torture method failed.   
“Enough! Leave her to Ren,” he told the stormtroopers.   
The three of them left the room, the door closing behind them. I could relax for a little while. And prepare myself for what was to come next. I closed my eyes, taking deep calming breaths. 

I heard the door slide open once more before heavy footsteps entered the room. He was here. I opened my eyes, looking at him. He was dressed head to toe in black, a masked helmet covering his face. It made me feel unsure about the situation. He seemed calm at the moment.   
“You finally have the last Jedi; how does it feel?” I asked mockingly.   
“I’m not here to kill you. The Supreme Leader wants to make use of you.”  
“Well you can tell him that I would rather die than join him.”  
“We thought you might feel that way. That’s why he sent me to break you.”  
“You don’t think your troops did enough of that already?”  
“They haven’t even scratched the surface. Now tell me, where is the droid?”

“I don’t know,” I lied.  
I felt his use of the force around my neck, choking me slowly. I told my brain to accept it, now knowing that he wouldn’t kill me. There was no use in struggling, yet my body betrayed me going into panic mode as it became harder to breathe. I thrashed against my restraints, not that they budged. I wanted to focus my mind and fight back but I was too panicked. Finally, Kylo released his use of the force on me, allowing me to breathe once more.  
“I’ll ask you again, where is the droid?” He questioned.   
“Why are you bothering to ask me? You could find it easily using the force.”

He cocked his head a little, “perhaps I wanted to give you a chance first. But if you insist.”  
With that he forced his way into my head, looking through my thoughts like pages of a book. I tried to push him out, but he was far more trained in this than I was. I continued to push other thoughts and memories on him instead of the one he was searching for, it would delay him for a little while. I couldn’t hold out much longer, it was starting to hurt to much as if something was drilling its way into my skull. Finally, he found what he was looking for, the location of the droid, which would lead him to the map of Skywalker. 

I had failed. Innocent people were now going to die because I wasn't strong enough. I should have trained harder, I should have put up more resistance. I had expected Kylo to leave, to tell General Hux the location of the droid. Instead he stayed.   
“That wasn't so difficult, was it?” He asked.  
I remained silent, glaring at him. He walked over to the door panel, calling for food and water. I frowned, throwing him a questioning look.   
“Your dehydrated. And you need to keep your energy levels up otherwise it will just make the pain worse,” he explained.

After waiting for a few minutes another officer entered the room with a tray of food and water. Kylo picked up the glass of water, putting it to my lips. I refused, unsure about the gesture. Anything could have been put in there.   
“Drink. I told you already we don’t want to kill you. Now drink,” he ordered.  
I hesitantly allowed him to give me small sips at a time. He then offered me small bites of food making sure I didn’t eat too quickly and make myself sick. I still didn’t understand why he was being...nice. It made no sense. Once I'd finished the food and water he stood there as if expecting something.

Like hell I was thanking him. I was still his prisoner, he had still tortured me.   
“Manners,” he scolded.  
“Those small acts do not make up for choking me or being in my head,” I replied.  
He sighed, the sound coming out as static through his voice modulator. He was probably going to hurt me again. I could take it.   
“It was very interesting being inside your head. You think about me a lot. Think about what could have been,” he taunted.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” I said, acting as if his words meant nothing.  
“Then let me show you.”

With that he was in my head again, showing me my thoughts and fantasies. I was too weak to fight back this time. Once he was done, he wrapped a hand around my throat. I swallowed, trying not to focus on the feeling. I wanted to see his face, but I knew that would be asking too much.  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” he spoke more to himself than me.  
I shrank back against the metal frame, afraid of what he was going to do to me. How he was going to ‘break me'. I'd heard stories of previous Jedi who had been tortured enough that they had turned to the dark side. 

The hand wrapped around my throat moved up to cup my chin, forcing me to look at him. He used his thumb to trace my lips. I wanted to bite down on the digit in the hopes of getting him away from me. That hand then moved back down, past my neck and to the tie around my waist. He pulled one of the ends, watching it come undone with ease. I felt panic fill me as I realised what he was going to do.   
“Don’t, please. I told you what you wanted to know, so stop,” my voice came out small and weak.  
He ignored my plea, pulling the top of my robes apart. He took hold of my undershirt and pushed it up and above my breasts. 

I turned my head away, not wanting to look at him. His hands began to explore my body, tracing every curve. This was wrong, so why was my body starting to react? It welcomed his touch, the cool leather against my skin feeling heavenly.   
“Stop, please. I don’t want this,” I pleaded again.  
“We'll soon see about that. I expect your wet right now. Shall we see?”  
“No.”

He ignored my protest, forcing his hands into my leggings and panties. I closed my eyes, willing my body not to react. He swiped two fingers past my lips, gathering my slick on his gloves. He pulled them back out, pressing the two fingers to my lips, forcing me to acknowledge that they were wet. I tried to turn my head away only to find it held in place by the force. He forced the fingers in my mouth, making me taste myself. I protested, trying to fight it, trying to get him away from me. 

“So wet for me already. Only a slut would be that wet this early,” he taunted.  
I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and swallowed hard. I would not cry for him.   
“You’re a monster,” I spat.  
“And yet your wet for said monster. You can’t deny the way your body feels.”  
He pulled my leggings down before tearing my panties from me. I felt a sob rack body. He was going to take everything from me in this small cell. His fingers were back between my legs, rubbing my clit gently. Why was my body enjoying this? A heat had settled in my belly as he continued. 

“Moan for me whore,” he hissed.  
I bit down on my bottom lip as if to stop any sounds that might escape. This didn’t stop how my breathing became shallow or the small gasps and whimpers. He forced two fingers into my hole, bringing out a soft moan from me. All this time he kept watching me, so that he didn’t miss a thing. He started a fast pace with his fingers, whilst continuing to rub my clit with his thumb. His fingers were making obscene wet sounds as they continued plunging in and out of me with ease. The leather of his gloves added a bunch of interesting sensations.

Once he forced another moan from me, he started curling his fingers against a hidden spot. My stomach muscles clenched, and my hands balled into fists as I forced myself to stay quiet. My thighs started to shake partly from the pleasure and partly from my resistance. The warmth in my belly began to spread as if something was building. I clenched around his fingers as the feeling continued to grow. Finally, it crested, forcing a loud shrill cry from me as pure bliss washed over me completely.

Kylo continued through it until it became too much. Finally, he stepped away from me, grabbing a nearby bloody cloth to clean his fingers with. My legs were still shaking, and tears had started to roll down my cheeks. He didn't bother putting my clothes back in place, instead opting to leaving me exposed and dirty. I felt disgusting.   
“If you didn’t want it then why did you cum? Your disgusting, cumming around a murderer’s fingers. Your rebel friends would cast you out if they knew,” he spat.  
With that he turned and left, only then did I allow myself to let out the sob I'd been holding in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn’t know how much time had passed but it felt like a lifetime. Nobody had been back to torture me more or to give me food. The pain had dulled down to an annoying throbbing. But pain would flare up if I moved my fingers too quickly. I just had to stay still and relaxed. I just wish I could cover myself up or redress myself. I had no idea when he would be back, but when he was I had to make sure I didn’t give in to him again. I was still ashamed of myself and my body betraying me. It wouldn't happen again.

The door opened with a hiss and Kylo entered the room. The door slid shut behind him and he approached me.   
“Good morning, I hope you slept well,” he spoke, mocking me slightly.  
I had drifted in and out of consciousness, like I could sleep well in this situation. I chose to remain silent, maybe then he wouldn’t hurt me today. Kylo tilted his head, waiting for a response. When he still didn’t receive one he clenched his fist, using the force to choke me.   
“You will speak when spoken too,” Kylo hissed.  
He released his hold on me, allowing me to breathe once more. I nodded in response as I was taking deep breaths. 

“I figured perhaps I should reward you for your cooperation yesterday,” he spoke.  
“And how could you possibly reward me?” I asked.  
Letting me go would be nice but that was very doubtful. Kylo stepped closer to me, running his gloved hand across my thigh. I swallowed hard, shivering at his touch. I cursed my body for all reacting in a bad way. I bet he was smirking under that fucking mask.   
“You’ll learn to enjoy this eventually. Soon enough you’ll be craving my touch, begging me to make you cum,” he explained.  
I shook my head, I would never give into him. My body might betray me, but my mind was stubborn, it would take a lot more for him to break me. 

“Why do you insist on making things difficult when we both know this is what you want? Do I have to show you again?” He asked.  
“It’s wrong. You’re a murderer.”  
“That didn’t stop you from cumming yesterday. It probably won’t stop you today. You can deny it all you want but your body gives you all the evidence you need.”  
I turned away from him, falling silent. I didn’t want to admit he was right. He pulled something from his robes. I glanced at the object, my eyes widening. That was my reward? A fucking wand viberator. Kylo pressed the button near the end, bringing the toy to life. 

“You don’t want your reward?” He asked mockingly.   
“Please, don’t.”  
“I like the way you beg for me. Soon you’ll be begging for my touch, for me to fuck you.”  
Kylo pressed the end of the wand to my clit, forcing a whimper from me. I bit down on my lip to keep myself quiet once more. I couldn’t deny how good this felt. My hands balled into fists, my nails digging into my palms as I focused on anything but the pleasure between my legs. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I thought about getting out of here, the next opportunity I got I would run. I had to get out of here. The thought of escape seemed to dull the pleasure a little and I could focus more. 

Kylo pressed the single button again, turning up the intensity of the viberator. I cursed, my hips bucking into the toy. Fuck. My focus returned to the growing pleasure, all my work of ignoring it now ruined. My hips bucked again, trying to get the best possible angle for the most pleasure. I moaned, throwing my head back. Once I finished it would be over, he would leave, and I wouldn’t have to be tortured anymore. I felt that familier heat in my belly begin to grow and this time I welcomed it. My moans began to get more frequent the closer I got. Just a little more and I’d be there. 

As my orgasm began to crest Kylo pulled the toy away, ruining my orgasm. I made a sound of disappoint and surprise. I looked at him wide eyed, my chest heaving.   
“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Kylo asked.  
This was just another game to him. I made a frustrated noise and struggled against my bindings angrily.   
“I will make you beg for it, only then will you be allowed to cum,” he explained.  
I huffed, I would not beg him. I would not give him that satisfaction. Kylo pressed the toy to my clit once more, watching my reactions intently. I turned my head away from him again, clamping my lips shut and trying to ignore the pleasure. 

Kylo took his free hand and cupped one of my breasts, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. My resistance began to crumble again, my body reacting to his touch. I could feel how wet I was, part of me wanted his fingers back inside me. Like I needed to be filled. I whined, another orgasm building. I would still not beg. I could take it. Kylo took the wand away again, stopping my orgasm once more. I glared at him, wishing my hands were free so I could punch that stupid mask off his face. Once a few moments had passed he pressed it to my heat again. We continued this process for a while, my orgasm almost there only for me to be too stubborn to beg. The sixth time I started to cry. I needed to cum. I was starting to go crazy. 

He was not going to give into me anytime soon.  
“I can keep going like this all day, I don’t think you can however,” he taunted.   
He wiped away a tear with his thumb before starting the process for the seventh time. I closed my eyes, letting the pleasure wash over me. I moaned, unable to stay quiet at this point. My orgasm was building fast.   
“P-please,” I forced out.   
I hated myself for it, but I needed it. I needed this torture to end. Kylo didn’t take the wand away but cocked his head, expecting more from me than just please.  
“Please, just let me cum,” I pleaded.

“Good girl,” he praised.  
Finally, he let me cum, my orgasm hitting me hard, the pleasure so overwhelming that my body was shaking as I cried out. Kylo took the wand away when overstimulation hit, turning the toy off.   
“That wasn’t so hard was it?” He asked.  
I couldn’t respond, only hang my head in shame. Kylo tilted my chin so that I was forced to look at him, digging his fingers hard into my cheeks.   
“Just go away, you’ve gotten what you want,” I cried.  
“And so, have you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had no other choice but to wait for Kylo's visits. I was starting to look forward to them, what with it being the only contact I had during the day. The only conversation, the only person I ever saw. Finally, what I guessed was late in the day he showed up. He seemed stressed, not making conversation. Instead he came around to the back of the metal frame and pulled it down so that I was essentially lying down. My head hung back off the end of the metal. I was face level with his crotch. I swallowed hard, having a pretty good idea of what he wanted from me. I guess I had no other choice and it was always better to keep your captor happy. 

Kylo stroked my cheek, running his thumb over my lips. I shivered at the cool leather. He then unzipped his pants before pulling his hard cock out. He rubbed the head across my lips, his breathing now audible through his voice modulator. I hesitantly opened my mouth, unsure what I was really doing. He guided his cock into my mouth, making me only take the head first. There wasn’t really a taste to him other than the saltiness of his pre-come. He made a sound that I wasn’t sure if it was a moan or not. 

He could sense my lack of confidence as he continued to guide more in my mouth.  
“Relax,” he ordered.  
I breathed deeply through my nose, doing my best to take him in.   
“Suck,” he continued.  
I closed my mouth around him, making sure to not scrape my teeth against him. I tried sucking like he'd asked, this caused him to let another sound that only came out as static. I closed my eyes focusing on pleasing him. I could feel his use of the force and panicked thinking we was going to choke me again. Instead I felt a slight tickle against my thigh. A sort of phantom feeling. 

That feeling moved further up my thigh before cupping me between my legs. I shuddered at the feeling, I had no idea he could do that with the force. It felt like his fingers, the same thickness and length. The fingers ghosted over my clit, teasing me at first. My legs spread instinctively, hoping for more contact.   
“Such a needy little whore,” he spoke, “I've barely even started and you’re already dripping.”  
I whined, the sound muffled by his cock. He started thrusting gently, forcing himself further into my mouth. I gagged as he hit the back of my throat, my eyes welling up with tears.

He pulled out a little, allowing me to relax and get my breathing under control. He tried again, groaning as I choked around the head once more.   
“Its only your third day here and you’re eagerly taking my cock down your throat. Such a cock whore,” he spoke.   
The phantom like fingers started rubbing my clit, my hips bucking into nothing. I moaned around his cock. Kylo grabbed the sides of my head and thrusted a little faster, now fucking my mouth. I could only lie there and take it, let him use me for his own pleasure. Part of me was ashamed to admit that I liked it. 

I could only make wet, choked noises as he started fucking my throat. I focused on breathing through my nose and the feeling between my legs. The fingers pushed into me, starting a fast pace. I couldn’t moan properly as I struggled against the restraints. I wanted more, needed more. But there was no way I could beg for it. Another phantom finger appeared, now rubbing at my clit once more. I put up no resistance this time, welcoming my oncoming orgasm. I just hoped he didn’t plan on ruining that again today. My hands balled into fists again, my nails digging into my palms probably leaving another set of marks. 

The heat between my legs began to build, the pleasure becoming almost too much. I was close, my stomach muscles were clenching. His thrusting had gotten hard, I was likely going to have sore throat after this. He was groaning more frequently meaning he was also close. Finally, I reached my climax, letting out a muffled cry as I literally came around nothing. A few thrusts later and Kylo also finished, shooting his load down my throat. I swallowed hard, it was salty and bitter but not completely unpleasant. 

He pulled out, wiping away my tears. He put me back upright before coming around to face me. he made himself look presentable once more before stroking my cheek almost caringly.   
“You did so well today pet, I think it’s time we let the general play with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke as someone entered my cell, I expected Kylo again only to find General Hux instead. He looked at me like he was inspecting me. Perhaps he would be nicer than Kylo. He looked me up down, tutting at my state of undress.  
“Ren needs to learn to treat his toys better,” he said more to himself.   
He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning my head to the side and continuing to inspect me. He let out a dissatisfied sigh.  
“I suppose you'll do,” he spoke.  
I frowned, what was that supposed to mean? 

Hux ran his gloved fingers down my chest and stomach. I shivered a little at the feeling of the cold leather against my skin. He reached between my legs, starting to rub my clit. I whined, desperate for more. Its like I'd become reliant on psychical contact, I craved it. My hips bucked into his touch and he managed a small smile.   
“Ren mentioned how much of a needy little whore you are,” Hux mentioned.  
I could only moan in response. Hux took me by surprise, striking me hard across the face. I made a sound of pain, my cheek stinging from the slap.

“You will speak when spoken too or has Ren failed to teach you basic manners?” He snapped.   
I was still to stunned to say anything. This seemed to annoy him more. He slapped me again on the other cheek, so they were now both red and stinging.   
“Well?” He spat.  
“He did.”  
“You will address me as sir,” he warned.  
“He did, sir.”  
“Clearly not well enough.”

He resumed rubbing my clit, “I wonder how many times I can make you cum.”  
“Please, sir.”  
Hux smirked and started rubbing a little harder, determined to force louder moans from me. I relaxed into his touch, welcoming more of it. I just hoped he would be nicer than Kylo. Hux continued circling my clit, his pace not flattering once. My orgasm built quickly, hitting me hard. I cried out, my hips bucking. It felt like my lower parts were pulsating where I was desperate to be filled.

Hux gave me a small break, letting me come down from my high. He ran his fingers between my folds, gathering my slick before inspecting them. He didn’t seem very happy.  
“I think we can do better than that,” he spoke.  
He started rubbing my clit once more, earning a soft moan from me. Hux continued to watch me intently, assessing every little reaction from me. I was surprised that my body had recovered so quickly, and I was ready to go again. I was already stimulated however, and this orgasm was building even quicker. 

In no time at all I was cumming once more, my back arching off the frame as I let out a series of loud moans. It was as if the second one was better than the first. I felt good all over, the sting on my cheeks having completely faded. Hux again gave me time to recover. I wonder how much more I could take. I didn’t mind so much right now, if he wanted to keep making me cum I had no complaints. His hand returned between my legs for a third time, whilst his free hand wrapped around my neck tight. 

“Open your mouth,” he demanded.  
I did as I was told, opening my mouth a little, unsure of what he wanted from me. Hux spat in my mouth, his spit on my tongue. I flinched at the action.  
“Swallow it, whore just like you swallowed Ren yesterday,” he ordered.  
I swallowed. It felt wrong and disgusting but I figured I would be in worse trouble to defy Hux. He released my neck, that hand going to his belt. 

I moaned as the pleasure began to build once more. Hux pulled out his cock, fisting it with his free hand. He groaned, breathing heavily. I licked my lips, I wanted his cock too. Whether he fucked my throat like Kylo had yesterday or he actually fucked me. Hux assessed my reaction and smirked.  
“A whore like you doesn’t deserve my cock,” he sneered.  
I whined, disappointed. I needed more of his touch, I needed to be filled. My third orgasm was building fast and I wasn’t sure I could take much more. Whilst I wanted to be filled the stimulation on my clit was becoming a little too much. 

My third orgasm crested, making me curse as my nails dug into my palms. Hux focused on getting himself off, his fist twisting every time he reached the head. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. There was something so arousing about watching him touch himself. I watched him intently, wishing I could assist him in some way. Hux reached his own climax, cumming across my stomach with a harsh groan. He let out a few deep breaths before tucking himself away. He then gathered his cum on my fingers and forced them in my mouth. 

I choked a little as he pushed his fingers to the back of my throat before feeding me more of his cum until I was clean. That’s when Kylo stepped out if the shadows, tossing his cock. I was a little surprised and shocked that he’d been here the whole time, watching and listening.   
“Make her cum again, General,” Kylo requested.  
“Certainly, Ren,” Hux replied.  
I arched and whined as he assaulted my clit for a fourth time. My hips bucked from the overstimulation, desperate for him to stop.   
“Sir, I can’t come again,” my voice came out small and pathetic. 

Hux struck me across the face once more, earning what I guessed was a glare from Kylo.   
“You can, and you will, little whore. Is she always this ungrateful?” He aimed the last part at Kylo.   
Kylo remained silent, continuing to fist his cock as he returned his attention back to me. Hux continued the torture, ignoring my writhing and distressed sounds. He didn’t look too impressed. Soon enough however the pain gave way to pleasure. I gasped, having no idea my body could be moulded like this. At this point I was shaking as it was all still too much. 

Hux forced a fourth and final orgasm from me, both of them watching as I all but screamed out my release. My thighs were still shaking from it all, a thin sheen of sweat covering my body. I wanted a shower, or something more comfortable to lay on. Or maybe some sleep. Kylo soon finished himself, only static coming through his voice modulator. He tucked himself away before cleaning his hand on a bloody rag.   
“perhaps you would like to join us again sometime, General?” Kylo suggested.  
I wouldn’t be against the idea.   
“Perhaps. If my schedule allows it. But for future reference, please start treating your toys better. She’s in need of a bath, a good night’s sleep and a decent meal.”  
“We’ll see.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It felt like I'd been here a lifetime now. All I could do was wait for Kylo each day. I looked forward to his visits. The door opened once more after hours of waiting and he entered my cell.  
“You seem in better moods today,” he mentioned.  
He came closer, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch, wanting more.   
“You were such a good girl yesterday, I think you've earned a reward,” he continued.   
I was eager to find out what my reward was, some sort if freedom perhaps? It was likely going to be some sort of sexual favour again. Not that I minded, I just wanted to be out of this room. I also wanted to know what was underneath that mask. Maybe he wore it because he was disfigured and didn’t want others to see it. 

“I want to see you,” I requested.  
He cocked his head a little, thinking about my request. After some consideration he reached under his chin, his mask releasing with a hiss before he pulled it off his head. I looked him over, taking in every feature and detail of his face. He was...beautiful. As beautiful as I remember. He'd aged, his face less baby looking now. Long, soft, fluffy black hair. A strong, hard jaw. Deep hazel eyes and a large, angled nose with a sprinkling of freckles and moles. I wanted those pink plush lips on me. 

I felt my cheeks heat up, I wanted him. He assessed my reaction, his lips forming a soft smirk. He stepped closer, wrapping his hand around my throat. The grip was light, the leather feeling good against my skin. He leaned in, kissing me slow but passionately, claiming me with nothing more than a kiss. I moaned softly. I wanted to touch him, run my fingers through his hair, just something. I felt the pressure release around my ankles as the restraints were opened. Not quite what I had in mind but I appreciated all the same. 

Kylo broke the kiss and bent down, removing my boots and the clothes had been round my ankles for a few days now. He kissed his way up my leg, making me shiver as he reached my thigh. He nipped at the sensitive flesh, sucking a purple mark into my skin. I whined, arching into him. He moved further up, hoisting my legs over his shoulders. He pulled my lips apart, licking from my clit to my hole. I moaned, my hips bucking for more. 

He sucked on my clit, feasting on me like a starving man. I writhed against him, moaning loud. This was so much better than his fingers or the wand. I wanted his tongue on me at all times. He continued, making hungry, satisfied noises. I wish my hands were free, so I could tangle my fingers in my hair. As if reading my thoughts, the restraints on my wrists were opened. I gripped his hair, rolling my hips against him. He growled against me, continuing the pace. 

He slipped two fingers into my heat, forcing a louder moan from me. He started a fast pace with his fingers, whilst tracing various patterns across my clit with his tongue. I moaned his name as that familier pressure in my stomach began to build. He curled his fingers against a hidden spot inside me. My moans continued to grow in volume as I got closer to my climax. A few more strokes and I came with a string of curse words. He continued, drawing out every last wave of pleasure. He only stopped when I became overstimulated. 

Kylo stood back upright, sucking his fingers clean. I knew he was probably going to put me back in the restraints and leave me here until tomorrow's visit. Instead he decided to surprise me with his next actions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of a fluffier chapter, sorry if that seems out of place for this fic

Chapter 6

Kylo lifted me off the mental frame, holding me wedding style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head against him as I was still completely exhausted from my orgasm. He carried me out of the cell and I buried my face into his shoulder as the bright artificial light hurt my eyes. He carried me through the halls and into an unfamiliar room. He set me down on a large bed, the sheets black, soft and heavy. He headed into a room next door, the sound of running water coming faintly. I welcomed the feeling of the soft mattress and sheets. It was a nice change from the hard, cold metal frame. 

Kylo came back in a little while later without a shirt on. I bit my lip at the sight. He was broad, his pale skin covered in various sized scars. He picked me up again, carrying me to the next room which turned out to be a bathroom. He'd run me a bath complete with bubbles and nice scents. Kylo put me down and removed any clothing that hadn't been removed in the last few days. He helped me into the bath, the water warm and welcoming. I made a sound of contentment, this felt so good. 

He smiled softly at me before climbing in behind me so that I was sat between his legs with my back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I relaxed against him. If this was another kind of reward, this one was heaven. My joints still ached and there was still pain in my finger tips from where my nails had been ripped out, but the water seemed to soothe all my aches and pains. I could easily fall asleep in here. After a little time of simply relaxing, Kylo reached over for some soap, creating a lather in his hands before rubbing it over my body. He rubbed my shoulders, kneading the muscles. I made a small sound, relaxing into his touch. That felt nice. 

I felt a lot better just from a simple wash and massage. I bet I’d be even better with a good night’s sleep. Kylo washed the soap from me before squeezing shampoo into his palm. He worked it in to my hair, massaging my scalp. He washed the shampoo from my hair before going through the same process with some conditioner. Once I was fully clean he started kissing along my neck, his hand moving from my belly down between my legs. He started rubbing my clit, still placing kiss along my neck and shoulders. I felt him grow hard, his erection pressing into my lower back. I moaned softly, tilting my neck to give him better access. I wanted more than his fingers. 

I wanted all of him, wanted him to fully claim me as his own. I’d wanted this for so long, now I could finally have him. Fuck the circumstances. I needed him. Kylo continued the stimulation as I turned my head to kiss him. He accepted the kiss, his free hand grabbing a handful of my hair. I moaned into the kiss, reaching round to stroke his cock. He let out a surprised gasp, which quickly turned to a groan.   
“So eager for my cock,” he spoke.  
“Please,” I whined, my hips bucking into his touch.   
“I love it when you beg for me.”

I was too driven by lust now as I turned myself around and straddled him. Kylo seemed pleasantly surprised by my actions, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer so my chest was pressed against his. I kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip. He drew back a little, raising an eyebrow.   
“I think you’re getting a little too eager. I’m not fucking you here. I’d rather not have to clean my bathroom floor afterwards,” he explained.  
I made a sound of disappointment. I’d make him change his mind. He’d done the same to me a few days back. I started kissing his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. He held me at arm’s length. 

“I said no, Cora,” he said firmly.   
My shoulders slumped in defeat. Fine.   
“Come on the waters getting cold, let me dry you off,” he suggested.   
I accepted the gesture, climbing out of the tub first. He followed, draining the water before grabbing a pair of towels. He dried me off first, making sure to go careful with any wounds. He wrapped the towel around me before drying himself off. He led me back into his bedroom where I sat on the end of the bed. I didn’t have any clothes to change into and I was starting to get a little cold as I wrapped the towel tighter around me. Kylo handed me a black shirt from his wardrobe. Of course, it was miles too big for me, but it would do the job for now. I quickly put it on. It smelt of him, which was oddly comforting. 

He dressed in some simple black casual pants before coming over to sit beside me on the edge of the bed. He carefully took my hand in his and began applying bacta to my fingertips. The bacta was soothing, the dull throb soon fading away. He applied the bacta to any other wounds before kissing my forehead. I had no idea he could be this gentle. He hadn’t shown any kind of soft behaviour over the past few days. I suppose he had a reputation to uphold. Kylo then dried my hair before I finally relaxed back against the sheets. There was a sharp knock at the door that brought me out of my relaxed state. Kylo went to the door, opening it for General Hux. I felt my stomach drop. I didn’t want him here. Not right now anyway. 

I just wanted it to be Kylo and I for tonight. I wasn’t ready for…both of them. The General was carrying a covered tray which he set down on the bedside table. He managed a small smile at me as he looked me over.  
“Good to see Ren took my advice. You look much better, smell better as well. I thought you could do with a decent meal,” Hux spoke.   
I frowned. He was here to give me more hospitality? That seemed very out of character for him. But I wouldn’t deny it. Hux took his leave, saying he had more reports to go over. We were finally alone again. I lifted the lid of the tray and the scent of good food hit me. I suddenly realised just how hungry I was. 

I pulled the tray on to my lap, looking over what he’d brought me. Steak, potato’s, various vegetables. All foods that would help get my strength back. There was a small glass of red wine as well. It made me feel a little special to receive this from him. Kylo didn’t look as impressed.  
“It seems The General has taken a liking to you,” he spoke.   
I was too busy eating to reply. Kylo rolled his eyes but sat down on his side of the bed.   
“Don’t eat so quickly. You’ll make yourself sick,” he warned.   
He was right. I slowed myself down, making sure I cut my food into smaller bites. That way I could enjoy it more. Eventually I finished the plate before sipping on the red wine. My belly felt warm and full. And the wine was starting to make feel tired. I finished the glass, yawning as I put it back on the tray. Kylo took the tray from me and pulled the covers back so I could get into bed.   
“Sleep. I’d rather have you well rested for whats to come.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, thanks to everyone that left kudos, bookmarks and comments.

Chapter 7

I awoke to soft kisses along my shoulders and collar. I moaned sleepily, the kisses moving down to my chest. I could get used to being woken up like this. I opened my eyes to find Kylo on top of me, kissing along my sides and tummy. I pulled him up for a kiss, wrapping my arms and legs around him as I deepened the kiss. His shirt had been pushed up over my breasts. We continued kissing, the kisses becoming more heated and rougher. I was well rested, I could take anything he gave me. And today I wouldn’t take no for answer. He forced himself to pull away, stroking my hair.  
“I wanted to make you mine before I had to leave this morning,” he explained.  
“Please do.”

He smirked at my eagerness, leaning down to kiss me again.  
“I can’t promise that I’m going to be gentle,” he warned.  
“I can take it.”  
I’d taken everything so far, I could take anything else he’d throw at me. He pulled off his pants, his cock fully hard. I couldn’t help but stare at it. I licked my lips, wanting him in my mouth. Kylo pushed me back down by my chest before climbing on top of me. He took hold of his cock, stroking himself against my wetness. I whined, needing him to just fuck me already. He smirked as he rubbed himself against my clit. I moaned, my hips bucking for more.  
“Please,” I begged once more. 

He ignored my plea instead going back to teasing me entrance with the head of his cock. Kylo kept up the teasing, watching and waiting for more begging.  
“Fuck, please Kylo, just fuck me,” I breathed.  
He smiled, slowly pushing into me so I could feel every single thick inch of him. We both moaned at the feeling, the stretch felt so good. Once he bottomed out he gave me a few moments to adjust to his size before starting a fast, hard pace. I clung to his shoulders, my head hitting the pillows with a soft thump as I let out a loud moan.  
“Your mine Cora,” he growled against my neck.  
“Yes, yours,” I breathed.

Kylo wrapped a hand around my throat, making it a little harder to breathe. My nails began to dig into his shoulders, likely leaving small crescent idents in his skin. He groaned, his pace getting rougher. The small room filled with the sounds of skin on skin and our moans and groans. Everything felt so good, but yet not enough. A light sheen of sweat had covered my body. I could feel an orgasm building already and welcomed it. I wanted to cum, I needed it. Kylo growled against my neck as I started to get tighter around him. He reached between us, finding my clit with his thumb. My back arched, and I whined his name as he continued to bring me closer. 

A few more strokes and I reached my climax, crying out my release. Kylo’s pace didn’t falter for a second as he fucked me through it, letting wave after wave wash over me. I had expected him to finish soon after, but it seemed he had a lot more stamina in him. He flipped me over onto my front before pushing back into me. I gripped the bedsheets, overstimulation starting to set in. Kylo grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed my face down into the sheets, his hips slamming against mine. My whines and moans were muffled.  
“You’re so good at taking my cock. Such a tight little cunt, yet such a perfect fit. You were made for my cock,” he praised.  
I could only moan in response as he continued to use me for his own pleasure. Positioned like this, his cock was hitting deeper spots inside me. 

At this point I was nothing more than a panting, moaning mess. I could feel how soaked I was with how easily he was sliding in and out of me. The pleasure began to grow once more, my second orgasm promising to be much more intense as my thighs started to shake. A few more hard thrusts and I spilled over the edge once more, my screams muffled by the sheets. Kylo reached his own as my walls tightened around his cock. He cursed, finally releasing his hold on hair. He lay down next to me, some of his hair sticking to his forehead. He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair.  
“You did so well,” he praised.  
I smiled softly, letting the stroking of my hair lull me to sleep.


End file.
